Sed de ti
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: No podía ser, pero sí estaba pasando. Estaba en el apartamento de un desconocido y el decía ser un... ¿vapiro? Pero eso es imposible... ¿o no? SasuHina. LEMON. One-shot.


**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Pareja: Sasuke y Hinata.

Advertencia: Contiene vocabulario sexual y escenas de sexo explicito.

**Sed de ti**

Sediento de sangra, no sabía siquiera a dónde iba. Sólo buscaba en la oscuridad ese delicioso aroma que había atraído sus sentidos. No es que fuera uno de esos vampiros que le hacían mala fama a los otros. No. Siempre se había controlado y, como no se sentía atraído por la sangre de cualquier humanos, se le hacía fácil abstenerse. Y, como sus padres eran sangre pura, tenía que tener mucho cuidado al morder un humano. Si lo hacía con mucha profundidad o por más de unos segundos, era posible que el humano fuese 'contagiado'. Por ello sentía cierta culpa a tomar la sangre humana.

Pero nada importaba ahora... sólo quería llegar donde ese delicioso humano, clavar sus colmillos en él y beber su sangre hasta hartarse, tanto que ya no tuviera hambre nunca más. Quería degustar esa sangre deliciosa y saber si sabría tan bien como olía... sólo necesita a beberla, luego todo estaría bien.

Se deslizó con rapidez seguido por el olor. Se encontró en un callejón sin salida . Perfecto, pensó. Pero en seguida pudo oler todos diferentes y horribles aromas que se ligaban con el que él tanto deseaba. Arrugo la nariz y enfocó bien la vista. El paisaje no era nada hermoso, aunque tampoco fuera de lo común. Dos hombre, y por el olor borrachos, intentaban forzar a su cena. La chica se defendía y gritaba auxilio, pero en una zona como aquella, un barrio tan peligroso, nadie la ayudaría ni aunque escucharan sus ruegos. Nadie quería verse involucrado en algo que podía tener que ver con la policía o, peor, con las bandas de allí.

Pensó vagamente en si interferir o no. Si dejar primero que esos humanos se divirtiesen con ella y luego darle el golpe de gracia... podría ser incluso mejor, se dijo, porque así ella estaría más dócil y apenas se resistiría... pero no. Tenía hambre y no le gustaba comer sobre, literalmente.

Se acercó a los hombre y perdió que se detengan, pero los gritos de la muchacha y los gritos de los borrachos no permitieron que se escuchase su voz. Con la paciencia agotada, fue hasta uno de los hombre y agarrándolo por la camiseta estalló contra la pared sucia a mal oliente. Su gesto pareció calmar todo y sólo se escucharon las respiraciones de los humanos. Los ojos se posaron en él y el borracho al que había atacado aulló de dolor.

-He dicho que se detengan -dijo en voz autoritaria y baja.

Dos de las tres miradas sorprendidas que tenía sobre él se volvieron miradas de ira y, después de unas palabras incomprensibles pero llenas de furia, se abalanzaron contra él los dos. Como era de esperarse, pudo evitarlos con facilidad a los dos y, dando dos golpes certeros en la nuca, los humanos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

Levantó la mirada para ver a su cena, que se estaba ordenando la ropa de manera frenética y llorando en voz baja. Se quedó un momento aprisionándola, viendo como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de impotencia y miedo. Sus brazos delgados se ordenaban su ropa y su pelo de manera frenética, como queriendo quitar las marcas de aquellos sucios borrachos. Estaba apoyada en la pared, con las piernas tambaleantes, y sumida en la oscuridad. Aún así se podía apreciar su atractivo. La luz de una lámpara iluminaba su cabello negro oscuro con destellos azules. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y eran perlados... unos ojos increíblemente ratos y bellos, cautivantes. Su boca estaba hinchada y la caía un hilo de sangre, seguramente por la crueldad que acababa de suceder. Y él, muy en contra de su voluntad, sintió pena e ira.

-Yo... etto... M-muchas g-gracias -dijo ella, una vez se hubo arreglado un poco más.

-Tal vez no deberías agradecerme -susurró en voz tan bajar que ella no escucho-. ¿Qué hace una niña como tú aquí?

Ella lo miró confusa y apenada, y luego se acercó un paso más, seguramente para verle bien el rostro sumido en la oscuridad.

-¿Eh? ¿C-cómo yo?

-Sí. Como tú. Por tu ropa y tu forma de hablar, y ni decir de tu olor, es obvio que no eres de por aquí.

La humana ladeó la cabeza, se sonrojó fuertemente y, curiosamente, empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Estuvo así un tiempo y, cuando lo mirada, volvía a bajar la cabeza. Era una humana realmente extraña.

-B-Bueno.... yo... etto...yo...

-¿Cómo me vas a pagar el haberte ayudado? -preguntó cansado de su tartamudeo y luego miró a los humanos inconscientes que estaban en el suelo.

-¿E-eh? ¿Pagar? -Miró hacía atrás y abajó y encontró su bolso. Se agachó y lo tomó. Luego de abrirlo busco hasta encontrar su monedero y lo sacó-. No tengo mucho dinero en efectivo, p-pero si encontráramos un cajero...

-No quiero tu dinero. -Le clavó la mirada penetrante preguntándose si podría ser esa humana tan inocente o, mejor dicho, tan tonta-. Quiero que me pagues de otra manera.

-¿D-de otra manera?

-Sí. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento un rato y yo... podría invitarte un café.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos al comprender la segunda intención del joven misterioso y, con un potente sonrojo, negó con la cabeza violentamente.

-N-no me gusta el café. Pero gracias.

-Té, entonces. O coca-cola...a todos les gusta la coca-cola.

Ella volvió a negar.

-N-no me gusta la cafeína en general... y tampoco el té.

Al ver que el se acercaba retrocedió y, después de unos pasos, chocó contra la pared. Él avanzó hacía ella hasta acorralarla y luego, colocando el brazo izquierdo al lado de su cabeza, se inclinó para poder olor mejor esa deliciosa sangre que todavía la torturaba. Se acercó al cuello de la joven y lo lamió, saboreando la carne.

-¡O-oye!

-Bien, si no te gustan las otras acciones... podemos pasar a la opción número cuatro: yo beber de ti.

Las manos de la chica lo empujaron, poniendo una distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella respiraba agitadamente, sonrojada como nunca había visto a nadie sonrojarse, y agarrando fuerte su bolso, atenta, preparada para pegarle con él si era necesario. Su valentía lo sorprendió y le agrado... no le gustaba la comida fácil, a decir verdad.

-L-lo siento... no creo que pueda.. No soy comestible... ni bebible. Gracias por tu ayuda pero... ¡adiós!

Dicho esto de hecho a correr a cualquier lado. Él la vio alejarse y sonrió, sabiendo que por más que corriese él la alcanzaría. Pero estaba hambriento y no tenía ganas de jugar, así que la siguió enseguida. La encontró a apenas dos cuadras más en el suelo. Estaba intentando pasarse y no había volteado a ver si la seguía. Aprovecho el momento y la noqueó... así sería más fácil comerla... por mucha que se enfriará la cena.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y al abrirlos no vio nada. Pestañeó repetidamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación... en realidad, no sabía dónde estaba. Se incorporó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la nuca, que le dolía a horrores. Inspeccionó la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, pero se podía distinguir un mueble largo de color oscuro, a los lados de la cama había una mesita de noche, una alfombra cubría el suelo, había una especie de licorera en una esquina y una ventana a su izquierda, que estaba abierta y la cortina, oscura, ondulaba con la brisa.

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud. No sabía dónde estaba pero no tenía miedo. La sombría habitación parecía poseer fuerza propia. Se paró y comprobó con efectividad de que llevaba toda su ropa puesta. Intentó recordar lo que pasó: su padre, su dolor, corrió, no sabía dónde estaba, los repugnantes hombre persiguiéndola, el callejón, su salvador.

Aún no sabía donde estaba... pero ahora sí comenzaba a tener miedo.

Una luz se encendía tras la puerta principal de la habitación. Se dirigió dudosa y con el corazón latiendole a mil dentro de su pecho. La habitación parecía el living del apartamento y, como el cuarto, estaba amueblada con muebles negro, igual que la madera. Había una televisión gigante pantalla plana en la pared, unas cuantas cómodas y un sillón negro, grande y especioso frente a una pequeña mesa de cristal. Pero, lo más interesante de todo era un chico que había allí.

Llevaba una camisa abierta en los dos primeros botones. Estaba recostado en el sillón con un pie que le caía fuera de él. Tenía el antebrazo apoyado en la frente y agarrada un baso medio de una bebida marronesca. Su cuerpo se tensó casi imperceptiblemente cuando ella entro al living.

Se dio cuenta, espantada, que era el chico que le había propuesto... cosas.

Buscó la puerta rápidamente con la mirada y avanzó unos pequeños pasos hacía ella, deseando que el no la escuchase. Estaba descalza, no tenía su cartera, por lo tanto tampoco dinero, pero no le importaba. Tenía que salir de allí como sea. Ese chico seguramente la había noqueado como a los dos hombres que la habían intentado violar. Sí. Seguramente lo hizo cuando ella calló. Y ahora la tenía allí, la había tenido en su cama... sus intenciones eran muy claras.

-¿Es así como me agradeces haberte salvado?

La voz masculina y profunda la despertó de sus pensamientos. Él no se había movido en lo más mínimo, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y la vista fija en ella. Pensó en correr hacía la puerta y escapar, pero sabía que no funcionaría. En caso de que llegase a salir del apartamento por la puerta principal (que lo dudaba, porque algo le decía que él la atraparía), no sabía en qué piso estaba y si el ascensor duraba apenas segundos (que siempre pasaba) él la atraparía... y las escaleras no eran opción porque entonces el tomaría el ascensor y la esperaría abajo.

-P-para empezar, n-no te pedí que me trajeras a-aquí -Lamento infinitamente el temblor de su voz, pero estaba asustada.

-Tranquilízate. Puedo oler tu miedo. Te traje aquí porque no sabía dónde llevarte -mintió. Es verdad que no sabía pero no le hubiese resultado difícil averiguarlo-. Siéntate a mí lado.

Dicho esto se sentó. Tomó de un trago todo contenido el baso y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Hinata se asustó más y retrocedió, pegándose totalmente a la pared. Lo miró aterrorizada y sin saber qué hacer... totalmente a su merced.

-Está bien -escuchó que él dijo-. Puedes quedarte ahí. Dime... ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella no respondió, pero n o hizo falta. Pareciera como si el le leyera el pensamiento, porque después de un instante dijo:

-Hinata. Lindo nombre -Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue lo que dijo después-: Haber si me entiendes, Hinata. Te deseo y vas a ser mía... así de sencillo.

Dicho y hecho, pensó Hinata, distraía. Él había cumplido su promesa.

Sólo habían pasado dos meses pero Sasuke simplemente lo había embrujado. Él era totalmente diferente a los demás. Tan oscuro que la impulsaba a descubrir que había después de esa cínica sonrisa y esos profundos y fríos ojos negros. Qué había después de toda esa frialdad y dolor. Algunas veces había podido ver a Sasuke realmente... y era un Sasuke atormentado, lleno de dolor, ira y rabia. Y desde entonces un increíble deseo de demostrarle lo que era la ternura, de amarlo hasta arrancarle todo el dolor de su ser.

Una vez, una noche fría, Sasuke le había dicho que él no era como ella, que era lo que los humanos llamaban vampiros. Obviamente ella no le creyó. Se lo tomó como broma y el no la contradijo, pero tampoco río, siguió serio, como siempre. Otra noche le dijo que la vez que se conocieron no pudo hacer nada. Que no quería beber de ella... que no quería verla sufrir. Ella no entendió bien, pero cuando preguntó el simplemente respondió con un sarcástico "¿Se te olvida que soy un vampiro?".

Alguna vez, en sus delirios, llegó a pensar que tal vez fuera cierto. Siempre la besaba en el cuello, le pedía que no usara ningún collar, ni perfume... nada que obstaculizará el tacto y la dulzura de su cuello.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa. Lo hacía siempre, o bien el iba a la suya. Se sentía extremadamente bien con Sasuke... él la comprendía aunque tartamudease, dijese cosas sin sentido o, simplemente, no hablase. Cuando la acariciaba se le encendía la piel como fuego. Le encantaba estar en sus brazos cuando llovía, como había pasado anteriormente y, según el hombre del clima, pasaría hoy.

Se estremeció de placer al pensar en que Sasuke al estaría esperando con la cena hecha. Él no sabía cocinar, algo que la fascinada ya que todo lo hacía bien, así que lo más posible es que hubiese pedido una pizza, pero eso era lo de menos. Cualquier comida sabía espectacular si era con él, por muy cursi que pareciese.

Llegó al apartamento y no tuvo ni que picar, como siempre, porque la puerta se abrió al instante. Entró al recibidor y sin más se dirigió hacía el ascensor. Por suerte estaba allí. Presionó el último piso, que era en el que vivía Sasuke, y espero paciente que subiera. No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo para ver cómo estaba. Había salido de la universidad justo en ese momento, así que no se veía estupenda, y se lamentó de que Sasuke insistiese tanto en que fuese tal y como estaba. Por fin el ascensor de detuvo y salió llena de excitación.

La puerta del piso de Sasuke estaba abierta, como siempre, y entró sin llamar.

El piso estaba algo frío, como siempre, y la seguridad que lo acompañaba la fortaleció. Fue a la cocina, guiada por el olor a pizza. Ahí estaba Sasuke, sacando la pizza del microondas. Sonrió al verlo y se le acercó por atrás, dudando de si debería abrazarlo o no, pero sabía que Sasuke notaría su duda, así que al final se decidió por hacerlo.

Sasuke estaba frío, que era su estado habitual, así que se quedó un poco en esa posición, tranquilizándole su calor, y al cabo de unos minutos su piel se calentó.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó él.

-Mucha.

La comida estuvo totalmente silenciosa. Quiso preguntar por qué pero no se atrevio, pero al cabo de un rato simplemente no resistió más.

-¿Pasa algo en especial, Sasuke?

-Sí. -Había comenzado a llover hacía poco y cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, por lo que Sasuke subió la voz un poco más de para hacerse escuchar bien-. Te haré mía hoy, Hinata. Sólo para que estés preparada.

Se quedó paralizada, pensando apenas. Intentó procesar las palabras y miró a Sasuke... él la miraba penetrantemente con una promesa en la mirada que la excitó. No es que no deseará estar en Sasuke... en realidad sí, y mucho, peor la forma en que él lo decía...

-Yo lavaré los platos -dijo él, impidiendo que procese bien la información-. Puedes bañarte, si quieres.

Dicho esto tomo los platos de la mesa y se fue a la cocina.

Hinata sabía de primera mano que esa noche iban a hacer el amor. Aunque intentara resistirse en cuando Sasuke la besará no existiría nada más y caería totalmente rendida a sus pies. Así que evitó todo eso y fue al baño. El agua no disminuía en nada su nerviosismo y cuando salió de la ducha, no supo que hacer. No tenía ropa para cambiarse así que se puso la toalla que allí había (que olía a Sasuke) y salió del baño, rogándole a Kami-sama que Sasuke no estuviese ahí.

Pero por lo visto ese día Kami-sama estaba muy ocupado y no escuchó sus ruegos.

Sasuke estaba allí, mirando la ventana. Las cortinas estaban recogidas así que la luz de la luna se filtraba por la habitación, haciendo sombra de las gotas de agua. Las sombras se proyectaban en el rostro dolorosamente hermoso de Sasuke, dándole un aspecto tenebroso. Él miraba distante, con el ceño fruncido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y al instante Sasuke la miró. Lentamente se acercó a ella y le quitó la toalla. Ella protesto pero él hizo caso omiso y la condujo a la cama. Su nerviosismo aumento e intentó cubrirse con la sábana, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. La luz de la habitación era poca, apenas la que entraba por la ventana, pero ella sabía que Sasuke podía verla perfectamente incluso así. Verlo mirar su cuerpo con tanto detenimiento la hizo enrojecer de los pies a la cabeza y cuando pensó que iba a morir, Sasuke la beso con delicadeza en los labios.

-Tranquila. No estés tan nerviosa -le dijo, entre besos-. Te puedo asegurar que, al menos, no morirás.

Sin más se fue recostando sobre ella, pegando su cuerpo a la cama. Sasuke profundizó el beso, ejerciendo una presión que la hizo abrir los labios y luego, lentamente, le introdujo su lengua caliente y húmeda.

Hinata respondió gimiendo levemente y arqueándose hacía él, aceptando su destino. Abrió su boca y aceptó su lengua, uniéndola con la de ella en una danza hambrienta y primitiva. La toalla se le fue deslizando el cuerpo hasta quedar casi en su cintura y, aunque quiso tapar sus senos con las manos, Sasuke las agarró y las puso por encima de su cabeza. Atacó su boca con más fuerza y ella respondió, indefensa.

Los hambrientos y apasionados besos del chico pasaron a su cuello, dejando una linea de erráticos besos a lo largo de su paso. Sus labio se posicionaron a en pecho y, para pesar de Hinata, los besos siguieron en su ceno, pero siempre evitando el centro. Esos besos breves y mojados no hacían más que excitarla y gemía para que Sasuke prestará un poco más de atención al centro caliente y erecto de su pecho... pero él no prestaba atención a sus suplicas, rodeaba cerca el tenso pezón o, para su frustración, lo topaba un leve segundo, como si fuese por equivocación, torturándola. Cuando sintió que ya no podía más se movió un poco para entrarle el anhelante pezón en la boca. El suspiro de alivio se vio seguido por un gemido de placer cuando Sasuke apretó delicadamente y después lamió, como tratando de enmendar un error. Paso así al otro pecho y lo mejor, junto con el pezón. Cuando lamía uno pellizcaba el otro, haciéndola delirar de placer.

Sasuke volvió a besarle en la boca, sin dejar por ello de pellizcar sus senos. Hinata respondió con un gemido, arqueándose y abriendo la boca para él. En un momento del peso Sasuke despegó las manos de sus senos y apoyo su pecho, haciendo que la tela rosara la sensible carne. Hinata, desesperada, intentó quitarla la camisa, pero sus torpes dedos no hacían más que toparse entre sí. Para su alivio Sasuke le evitó la tarea, quitándose el mismo la camisa y separándose sólo un momento de sus labios.

Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la de ella, así que intento quitarle también el pantalón, pero Sasuke detuvo sus manos y volvió a sus besos, sin dejarla tocarlo. Volvió hacer un sendero de besos pero esta vez al rededor de su vientre y juego con el ombligo suavemente. Terminó quitar la molesta toalla y se quedó mirando la mata de vello negro que tenía entre los muslos. Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente e intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero Sasuke la sujetó justo antes de que lo hiciera y acercó su boca a su entrepierna, que latía dolorosamente, respirando encima de ella, excitándola a propósito. Cuando el gemido abandono que él esperaba salió de los dulces labios de Hinata el atacó, degustando lentamente.

Su lengua recorrió todo su sexo, sin topar el centro, como había hecho con su pecho. Dio círculos justo el centro de ese punto que palpitaba dolorosamente. Hnata gemía y sollozaba, deseando que la dejara de tortura, pero Sasuke no prestaba atención. Y entonces, en un instante, tocó aquel punto anhelante y ella se arqueó, gimiendo descontrolada.

-¡Sí!... ¡Ahí!...

-¿Aquí? -volvió a tocar el punto exacto ella se arqueó nuevamente, sollozando.

-¡Sí!...sí, sí...

Entonces toda las atenciones de Sasuke se concentraron allí y Hinata no pudo dejar de gemir y gemir. Se sentía como al borde del abismo y apenas de dio cuenta cuando Sasuke introdujo un dedo y luego otro... y otro más. Arqueándose, intentó adaptarlo a ella. La sensación sólo aumentaba el placer. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, su cuerpo de contrajo y sintió que se volvía fuego liquido.

Cuando volvió al planeta tierra, Sasuke se había desnudado y la mirada atentamente. Se acostó en la cama y hizo que ella se colocara encima de él. Hinata pudo sentir su miembro entra sus piernas. Largo , grueso, palpitando... enorme. Sasuke se incorporó, pegando su pecho con el de ella y beso suavemente sus labios en besos cortos y mojado, como intentando calmarla.

-Bien, Hinata. El siguiente paso lo tienes que dar tú.

Ella sabía a qué se refería... quería que ella lo montara. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, Hinata. Lo harás tú, total y voluntariamente.

Le dobló las piernas para que se alzará más y la sujetó por las nalgas, impulsándola levemente hacía arriba. Entonces su miembro quedó justamente en la entrada de ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar.  
Lo miró a los ojos y la profunda pasión y deseo que vio en el rostro de Sasuke la excitó más todavía. Lo besó brevemente y luego se acarró de sus hombros, inclinándose hacía abajó. Todo la cabeza de su enorme miembro entró, pero luego estaba esa barrera. Apretó los labios con fuerza, dispuesta a seguir hasta el final. Con un gran y rápido movimiento se dejó caer, rompiendo de una vez con su barrera virginal, haciendo que dos grandes lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Eres virgen?

Las palabras no fueron las que esperaba en un momento así. Pensaba que iban a haber besos, palabras cariñosas, pero Sasuke le preguntaba algo tan tontamente obvio.

-B-bueno... era.

El olor a sangre simplemente lo mataba. Sangre virginal y fresca, causaba por él. Apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, intentando contenerse. Ya la deseaba demasiado y esto era algo que simplemente no podía contener. La sujetó por las nalgas con fuerza y la empujó un poco más hacía él, con lo que ella exhaló un gemido más de dolor que de placer.

Entonces lo hizo. Clavo sus colmillos afinados en su dulce cuello virginal. Hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que la conoció... y se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, completo.

Y su sabor... ¡oh, su sabor! Era más increíble de lo que había imaginado. Dulce, meloso, suave, delicioso. La sangre más dulce que pudiera existir, el manjar más suculento, más apetitoso y agradable del mundo. Un manjar digno de dioses.

La sorpresa de Hinata era palpable, pero el no le dio tiempo a reaccionar si quiera. Con sus manos el alzó las nalgas y empezó a penetrarla con toda la lentitud que pudo. Hinata primero estuvo confusa, tensa por el dolor y la sorpresa, pero a medida que su cuerpo se iba abriendo para él, a medido que el iba bebiendo su sangre, se fue relajando y comenzó a gemir una y otra vez su nombre.

Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de beber y sacó los colmillos de su cuello, concentrándose sólo en el placer que los consumía.

Aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo el clímax cerca. Unos pequeño segundos más tarde el placer culminante los atacó a los dos por igual, haciendo que Hinata se arqueará y gimiera en sus brazos, mientras él le sujeteaba las nalgas con fuerza y gruñía, extasiado por un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando los dos recuperaron la cordura, Hinata se llevó la mano hacía el hombro y palpó la sangre, luego lo miro. Miro su boca, llena de su sangre. Sasuke también la miro profundamente y luego dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

-Sí.

Y después lo beso, saboreándose en sus labios y, casualmente, sabían exquisitamente bien.

**FIN**

Pues aquí estoy. Actualizando de nuevo mi perfil con un one-shot HOT de Naruto, con una de mis parejas favoritas: Sasuke y Hinata.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que escribí esto y fue para un concurso de one-shot HOT del fan club de SasuHina en UN (Naruto Uchiha). Y ahora he decidido ponerlo aquí, porque creo que el one-shot de merece la pena.

Gané, sí, el segundo lugar del concurso… (n.n)

Y bueno, no hay nada más que comentar. La verdad es que lo hice muy rápido, como la mayoría de los escritos que hago para concursos, pero aún así quiero mucho este escrito…^u^

Gracias por leer.

¡Dejen comentarios!

n_______n


End file.
